The A Shock, Part 1
The A Shock, Part 1 this is a episode in Unlatibility. Episode was reached out. Galvan and a Galvan armor was hold the Torelaser. Galvan was fires a laser to the Deverat was down, after Galvans was attacked. Galvan: Entering! Entering! It was reached out! runs to the research center inside the Research Center Room, Ben and Fusion Gogetto was after reviving them at Galvan. Galvan #5: Told that even entering. Haywire Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HD 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: Unlatibility): Import! It with what! Galvan #5: Cannot passcode is not entering. Haywire Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HD 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: Unlatibility): Not enter! Where is not enter, it did say 12:00 PM is not passcode. Ben: Fusion Gogetto, it's now old that month ago. Haywire Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HD 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: Unlatibility): screams Huh! It that old month ago! Galvan #5: Month ago! Haywire Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HD 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: Unlatibility): Are you scan the month ago! a ki blast when Galvan #5 is duck and he ki blast crashes to box Galvan #5: Haywire Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition! What are you did them! Haywire Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HD 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: Unlatibility): Or nothing!? he sounds to the ground Deverat: It said, get out here! at Fusion Gogetto was send him flying to the floor Haywire Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HD 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: Unlatibility): screams What are cannot touch screams! Ben: Touch paper? Warieln: What is another fusion! Haywire Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HD 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: Unlatibility): Fusion? What is Super Saiyan 2 is automatic! Warieln: Now get it now! sonic scream at Fusion Gogetto was lying down Haywire Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HD 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: Unlatibility): hundreds with Flash Bomber at the Deverat and Warieln was down Warieln: Impossibility! Haywire Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HD 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: Unlatibility): alarmed to Galvan Everyone! screams RETREAT! was reached out. When Fusion Gogetto after was down. Haywire Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HD 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: Unlatibility): up Dial! entering passcode is 2001, he opens it] Azmuth: What did you do? Haywire Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HD 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: Unlatibility): You cannot them, and where is Galvan! Azmuth: Do it! explosion to the ground it was Malware. Malware: What is impossible do! SONG Tiencha trains at Chiaotzu after Kami was poporting. Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 HQ 1 VGT (Ascanced Alien: Unlatibility): It possible! Kami: What is Kami, but he kami told that died to Piccolo was killed with Warieln's Death Blast. Uhhhhhh... Kami hands/legs down after was Kami disappears Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 HQ 1 VGT (Ascanced Alien: Unlatibility): Impossible, Kami! Chiaotzu: No! Kami: Uuuuuggghhhhh... (but after disappears) Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 HQ 1 VGT (Ascanced Alien: Unlatibility): screams KAMI! Chiaotzu: Kami, no! was disappears and Piccolo died to the Warieln's Death Blast but hitted them. Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 HQ 1 VGT (Ascanced Alien: Unlatibility): Kami! Warieln: Now get it now! sonic scream at Tiencha was flying into the tree Chiaotzu: No, Tiencha! Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 HQ 1 VGT (Ascanced Alien: Unlatibility): Uuuuuaaaahhhhhhh...... Chiaotzu: a ki blast at the Warieln but no effect it was landed to Gohan. Gohan: Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 defeat!? Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 HQ 1 VGT (Ascanced Alien: Unlatibility): No, no, no! It's talking about! Gohan: Do you anything! Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 HQ 1 VGT (Ascanced Alien: Unlatibility): Exactly, now that 12:00 PM was stop it defeat! Gohan: What are you defeat talking about- using his Impossibility at the Gohan was restaining. Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 HQ 1 VGT (Ascanced Alien: Unlatibility): Let's not get out here! up when he punching at Warieln's dodged Warieln: Laughs Warieln was after using Taikedo Beam, he put his hand at Tiencha's body. Warieln: Now, are you ready? Screams Die!!! fires a Taikedo Beam towards at Tiencha when flying him down. Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 HQ 1 VGT (Ascanced Alien: Unlatibility): Darn it!! flying him down after creates a shockwave Commercial Tiencha was creates a shockwave to the light Kami's Lookout. When gone light Kami's Lookout, when Gohan turns to Mystic Super Saiyan form, and attacking Warieln them. Malware: I toast with Galvanic Mechamorph! Haywire Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HD 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: Unlatibility): You are just kidding?! Ben: Yeah! transforms to Humungousaur, it is now bigger. Humungousaur (Ascanced Alien: Unlatibility): Humungousaur! It cannot, Haywire Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition! It is it form! Haywire Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HD 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: Unlatibility): Humungousaur, do it can super strength! Humungousaur (Ascanced Alien: Unlatibility): Untiability! What is cannot unfused! Haywire Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HD 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: Unlatibility): Untiability!? picked up floor and throws it at Malware when fires a floor it down. Haywire Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HD 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: Unlatibility): a Continous Kamehameha at the Malware but regenerate him Malware: Are you leave me them. Malware absorbs Fusion Gogetto and send him flying he turns red lines. Haywire Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HD 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: Unlatibility): Darn it!! he down to floor Malware: Are you cannot combined for me and you even powerful me. Commercial Malware grabs Humungousaur and stomps him down to hold Omnitrix. Malware: Are you leave me, Ben Tennyson! Haywire Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HD 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: Unlatibility): Gigantic Drive at Malware but him down Get out here! Malware: It but cannot fusion with me, are you cannot crossdown! Haywire Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HD 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: Unlatibility): It possible now! a High-Pressure Energy Wave and kills Malware Humungousaur (Ascanced Alien: Unlatibility): Good job. Haywire Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HD 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: Unlatibility): What is even using Tiencha yet. Ben: I do something. Haywire Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HD 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: Unlatibility): It can doesn't mean. just laughs. of Part 1 Errors *Although Haywire Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HD 1 EXD his not 12:00 to the time, instead 2:00 to battle Malware. Category:Episodes